Because it's Canon Bitch! 3!
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Once again, let's just ride the wave of hype together shall we? Warnings: Yuri, oral, and futa.


**Hey, I didn't think I'd get to do a third one of these XD granted, this particular case was getting kind of blatant even before the kiss, lol. So it's time once again to raise my rainbow patterned flag and annoy the shit out of people with my slightly creepy love of canon LGBT relations in children's media XD though it's odd I've yet to have a chance to do this with yaoi characters.**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum had been spending quite a while surveying her kingdom.

The repairs were on schedule, but considering that the being that had caused them had literally come out of absolutely nowhere and was barely even scratched before it left, this was of little comfort to her.

She couldn't help but be nervous, and had been pushing herself a bit to get the kingdom back in order and defended even faster.

Thankfully, she had Marceline there to reign her in; which both of them couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of over dinner. Said dinner had been Marceline's idea, forcing Bubblegum to take at least part of the night off to rest her mind and body. She wasn't any good to her subjects if she passed out and fell off of one of the kingdom's towers.

After everything she had been though, Bubblegum had to actually agree; but only on the condition that Marceline actually admit to it being a date, which whether they were together or apart, out in the open or behind closed doors, Marcy had always been rather weary to do.

Why this was, Bubblegum didn't ask out of respect for her privacy, but it was a rather annoying habit; and so rather heartening when Marceline simply smiled, nodded, and then properly asked her out for a date.

Perhaps as a reward for this-or perhaps as a vengeful punishment to give Marcy a taste of her own medicine, or possible just Bubblegum enjoying her brain break in her own way, Bonnie spent almost the entire meal teasing Marceline more and more.

Just slightly suggestive comments at first, which grew into expressions and lingering touches, which became more lingering and more.. Tortuously close to being scandalous.

Marceline didn't dare call her on it, knowing that if she did Bubblegum would just claim she'd done nothing of the sort and Marcy had just been misinterpreted completely normal body language. How long she intended to keep this up, Marcy wasn't sure, but didn't want to complain either since Bubblegum was at least finally taking a little time for herself.

She wasn't sure if she felt disappointed or relieved when Bubblegum checked the time on their way out of the restaurant and decided that it was time to turn in. When she started to fly off, and Bubblegum rather suggestively pointed out that it would take less time if Marcy simply stayed the night with her in the castle, Marceline was quite certain what she felt.

The two were barely in the the bedroom before Marceline had physically picked Bubblegum off her feet, pulling her into a deep, warm kiss.

She floated off the ground without breaking the kiss, pushing the door shut with her foot as she levitated over to the bed, Bubblegum holding onto her.

She considered chiding Marcy for her lack of restraint, but for once didn't actually see much point in it, and simply held onto her as she returned the kiss lovingly. Marceline placed Bubblegum down on the bed with surprising gentleness, her hands beginning to move across her body without moving her lips form Bonnie's, their tongues beginning to move together heatedly.

Bubblegum moaned softly into the kiss a she felt the vampire girl's hands moving down her body, pushing beneath her clothing gently to caress and grope beneath them.

Bonnie shuddered as her memories of their previous fun together before their long time apart returned. Marcy always liked to start gentle, but if memory served, she didn't like to remain gentle.

It was just a warmup.

Not that Bubblegum minded much if she was being honest. She moved her hips gently to press herself more against Marcy's groping hands. Marceline smiled, beginning to remove the clothing between her and her delicious girlfriend.

Bonnie noticed this and began to help her, moving her arms to let Marcy remove her dress, and removing her own bra and Marcy made short work of her underwear (which Bonnie would later realize had actually been stolen by her vamp-demon lover). Marceline was somehow out of her clothing even faster than Bubblegum, her hands moving back to the gum girl's body to work her over, gently kneading her breasts as she kissed her neck.

Bonnie shuddered, moaning out more as Marceline's fangs gently brushed over her pink flesh, threatening to bite down but never actually sinking in.

She moved down slowly, beginning to kiss and lick at Bonnie's breasts as her hands moved even lower to grope her literal bubble-butt.

Bonnie held onto Marceline's head as she moaned softly, feeling her move lower still after a few moments at her breasts, pushing her legs apart carefully and giving the princess a cheeky smirk before diving in.

Bubblegum had actually forgotten how good Marceline was with her tongue. Whether it was its natural length (which could of course grow even longer and thicker with a little shapeshifting), or Marceline's unnatural level of control over her forked tongue, it only ever took a few seconds from it to have Bubblegum soaking wet and trying to keep herself from getting any louder as her fingers tangled into the mass of Marceline's dark hair.

Marceline stirred Bonnie inside harder, worshipping the princess' pussy as best she could; soon having her literally screaming as she did so. She was rather proud of this result, especially since she'd been able to do so without adding any shapeshifting.

When she did begin altering the shape of her tongue-letting it strength out longer, become ribbed, and let the two forked off ends fork off a second time each to hit more inside of Bonnie at once-the princess barely lasted another full minute before reaching a powerful climax.

She panted from the release as Marceline easily licked up the sweet juices that had resulted from it, "Even better than I remember~" She teased slightly as she moved herself closer to Bubblegum, raising one of the candy elemental's legs and moving her own to press their moist crotches together.

Bubblegum blushed, if only slightly, and began moving her hips against Marceline's grinding their pussies together. Marceline felt a shiver of pleasure go through her as she began to follow the movements, the two moving together to bring out even more pleasure.

Soon the two of them were moving together in a more synchronized rhythm. Both of their moans were began growing louder as they picked up speed with each other, bucking against each other for more and more pleasure with each other, both wanting more and happy to give it.

Bubblegum gripped the bed, Marceline's claws digging into it as they ground into each other, both of their hips now actually lifting from the bed to buck against each other harder, moans becoming pleasure cries as both of them grew closer together.

Between Bonnie being sensitive from her recent climax and Marcy being pent up from a lack of it recently, it wasn't long before either of them went over the edge. Bonnie went over first, her body tensing up as she reached her climax, letting Marceline's thrusts grow faster and rougher against her as she desperately tried to follow her to her orgasm.

Still, their pleasing climaxes were close enough for their cries of bliss to mix together in the room, the two slumping together as they caught their breath. Bubblegum had less energy left now, and so didn't notice at first when Marceline moved back, untangling their legs and moving onto her knees.

When she glanced over at her to see what she was doing, her eyes widened slightly when she realized. Marceline was using her shapeshifting once again, this time to give an ever so slight change to her biology; growing a member over her pussy, effectively becoming a futa.

Using her abilities for such a thing had been a point of contention when they'd first been together. It had been Bubblegum's idea, and Marceline had refused to everytime she asked, not liking the idea that Bubblegum wanted to change her like that.

Bonnie had tried to explain it was just for fun, but Marcy hadn't been willing to listen back then. It was by no means the thing that broke them up, not even close, but it was one of the original cracks.

Marceline had learned during their time apart that Bonnie had been right about it being very, very fun, but by that point could do nothing but play with it herself.

Now she finally had Bonnie once again to show what she'd learned.

Neither of them mentioned this old controphecy to each other in the moment, not thinking it needed to be mentioned as Marceline leaned in for a kiss, letting Bonnie feel the stiffness of her solid seven inches.

Before Marceline could so much as ask Bubblegum how she wanted to go about it, the princess had already moved close and lowered her head, evidently wanting to return the favor for Marceline's previous tongue-work.

Marceline shuddered as she felt Bonnie's soft lips against her tip, followed by her tongue before her entire mouth began to move down to take the solid member inside.

"B-Bonnie~" She groaned softly as she felt it, holding onto her semi-sticky pink hair, trying to let her move at her own pace so she'd be comfortable, but finding it hard to resist the urge to start thrusting her hips.

Bubblegum's mouth was so warm, wet, and soft.. And the feeling of it gliding along her member, with her tongue working it over as well, chipped away at Marceline's self control rapidly.

She figured there couldn't be anything wrong with moving her hips slowly, just a little bit.. And promptly slammed her member to the base inside of Bonnie's throat, hands holding the princess' head still so she could fuck it like a sex toy. Bubblegum gagged hard, very unused to this; but was sturdier than most and could cope with the rough face-fucking once she caught up to what was happening.

Marceline moaned out louder as her hips slapped against Bubblegum's face, using her throat like an onahole for a few straight minutes, not giving Bubblegum much time to actually breathe as she slammed into her throat harder and faster.

When she felt her climax building, she hilted hard in her throat, body shaking as her member erupted down Bubblegum's throat, pumping thick, hot cum into her.

Bubblegum swallowed it down-not exactly having much of a choice in the matter given the positioning-and sputtered slightly as Marceline slid out of her GF's throat. Marceline rubbed the back of her head, "Heh.. sorry, couldn't help myself, you felt too good~" She said, hoping she hadn't accidentally ruined their fun with this.

When Bubblegum had cleared her throat and gotten air back into her, she looked up at Marceline and was unable to suppress a chuckle and a role of her eyes.

"It was a bit rougher than I was expecting," She said, "But honestly.. Not by very much at all." She teased, Marcy blushing slightly.

"Well I.." She started to say, only for her mind to go slightly blank from the sight of Bubblegum moving back and laying down, legs parted to leave her slick, eager pussy exposed for the currently futanari vampiric demon.

"Now, lets test whether you're as rough or not here~" She purred, though from the almost.. Hungry.. Look in her GF's eyes, Bubblegum rather suspected Marceline was about to outdo herself…

* * *

 **I usually try to avoid things like futa or other more exotic kinks when it comes to one shots like this one, where the emphasis is on a cano relationship. But Marceline shapeshifted half an entire body from a creature she'd only just seen that night, I think she can find her way to shapeshifting a cock given her entire life span XD**

 **So, what did you think of this fic? Of Bubbaline's canonicity? Of Adventure Time in general? Let me know all of these in the reviews, and any other suspected ships I should keep my eyes on if they become canon XD**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
